Currently, there are various mechanisms which can perform temperature and flow control. Some of these mechanisms only control the temperature, some only control the flow and some others can control both temperature and flow.
In the Korean patent application No. KR20050018770, operating mechanism of the system is disclosed and it is stated that first of all hot and cold water are mixed and temperature adjusting is made, and then the flow adjusting is performed. These adjustments are performed by means of fixed and movable discs.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,674 mentions about adjustability of temperature and flow independently from each other. The same application indicates both a flow control element and a temperature control element. The same application discloses a disk in the cartridge for adjusting the temperature.
The Turkish patent application No. TR200704329 discloses a cartridge wherein the temperature and the flow control shafts can be controlled separately.
Upon reviewing the above mentioned patent documents, it is seen that cartridges which can perform temperature and flow adjustment independently from or dependent on each other are present in the state of the art. However, the said cartridges have an integral nature and the cartridge which performs temperature adjustment or flow adjustment on demand can not be separated from the integral structure to be mounted to another mechanism.